


Navy Discharge

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Multi, Story telling time, beginning of relationship, how James and Alec got discharged from the Navy, lots of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: How Alec and James got discharged from the Navy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Grandpa was showing me some records of one of his relatives who fought in WW1. Anyway, this line was on one of the forms the guy had to sign to enlist and I thought it was perfect prompt for a short story about James and his navy days (or the end of them).
> 
> ~~
> 
> The line was: Have you ever been discharged from any part of His Majesty's Forces, with Ignominy, or as Incorrigible and Worthless, or on account of Conviction of Felony, or of a Sentence of Penal Servitude, or have you been dismissed with Disgrace from the Navy?

Q wandered around James and Alec’s flat, his hand ghosting over the photos and certificates littering the wall. It wasn’t as he imagined, he wasn’t sure what he did think it would be like, with their two styles being so different, but it did work. Pausing at one certificate, he turned and asked, “What’s this one for?”

“That’s the certificate I got when I was sworn into the navy. Alec’s is next to it. And these are the ones we got when we passed our training. We both got equal top of our class, quite an achievement. Or so we were told,” James answered, as he went over to wrap his arms around Q’s waist.

“What’s this one?” Q asked pointing to one further along, as he accepted a mug of tea from Alec.

Joining in on the hug, Alec answered, “That’s my honourable discharge.”

“And that would make that one next to it James’s. Why is it different?” Slightly confused Q twisted a little so he could look at James.

“Well, that’s because I was dishonourably discharged, and that certificate is to officially say that I, James Bond, have been recognised by the Royal Navy and the entirety of Great Britain as being an ignominious, incorrigible worthless person, basically. See, it’s even signed by the Queen, herself. Nice lady, actually.”

Q’s mouth dropped open in shock, “No wonder you’re so smug when I say that your incorrigible. What the hell did you do?”

“A better question to ask would be what he didn’t do,” chuckled Alec. Whipping around Q faced him, his mouth still open in shock, causing Alec to laugh more. “What, do you think they’d give everyone a certificate like that one? It’s only for people who hit all three adjectives and James is the only one ever to do it.”

“Oh come on, you did it too. But they didn’t have enough evidence to pin on you.”

“That’s only because of you.”

“And I never did get a thank you.” James scowled at Alec.

Huffing, Q nudged them both with his elbows, “Please, stop squabbling. I want to know what happened.”

“James here, thought it’d be a good idea to out drinking on night whilst we had some shore leave.”

“Actually that was your idea. My idea was to go along with the owners of the bar, who thought we were the strippers they had ordered; uniformed men were a big thing back then, especially sailors like us. We were good, made loads of tips.”

Q raised an eyebrow, “I want to see these skills.”

“Of course you do, you little minx. Thought you wanted a story,” James chuckled, nibbling Q’s ear.

“Yes, yes. Story first then show.” Q nodded, his hair bouncing with the movement.

Pulling the other two with him, Alec slumped down onto a couch, “James got filmed. Both of us did, but it was too hard to make out my face. I think James made sure that I wasn’t in the fore ground of any of the shots.”

“They kicked us out after the bar closed without our clothes. So we had to run buck naked through central London and all the way back to our ship. We almost made it back unnoticed. One of our superiors was doing the rounds, just as we were climbing back on board. I pushed Alec out of the way, just in the nick of time. Eventually, videos emerged of us dancing and of the run back. Like Alec said he managed to get relatively unnoticed by the cameras. I think they only officially knew there was the two of us, because of the uniforms that got returned. Both mine, actually. Alec never did his laundry.”

“He never ratted me out. Even though I told him I would sink with him. But he got me a good lawyer and an honourable discharge.” Alec returned the pointed look James had given him.

“It was pointless you being dragged through the mud as well. Anyway to speed things up, I thought it would be better to get this certificate signed by the Queen as soon as possible.”

“The place guards caught him before he even got inside. Started to do a strip search.”

“I escaped, minus the clothes obviously. Got caught again after the thing was signed, and arrested. The higher ups weren’t very happy about having to bail me out, they left me in there for a few days while they sorted things out. Anyway I eventually made it through the whole court martial, and received my dishonourable discharge. On the way out I collected Alec and we went travelling.”

Q reached forward and put his cup on the coffee table, before snuggling back, “How did you get into Mi6? Only Alec would’ve been able to.”

“One of our superiors, one of the few who actually thought we were worth the trouble, mentioned us both to M, the former one. She nabbed us both as soon as we got back on English soil. It was true that only I could get in, but James made quite a strong case as to why he should be signed. Made a habit of breaking into her house.”

“I, ah, am still not exactly official per say. Well, technically I am as of tomorrow because of time served.” 

“Is that why you’re not on the computer system anywhere?” Q inquired his brow furrowing.

“Yes, the former M had all my paper work locked in her house, that’s why I went over there all the time. We made it out like I was the maintenance man, so I could get at least some pay. The rest was held for me, until I served out my time.”

“You sneaky bastard,” Alec growled thumping James, “I suppose you convinced her to keep the lucky number 7 available for you as well.”

“No, that was all her. I wanted the number 6, but she thought it’d be better with our numbers swapped.”

“How so?” Alec’s eyebrow shot up.

“You do know that 7 is meant to be God’s number and 6 the devils?” Q informed Alec.

“Yeah? …. Oh, she always had a funny sense of humour didn’t she. James a bloody angel? Ha.”

“Have you seen his hips? They don’t lie!”

“Mine don’t either.”

“Well, you better show me then, magic boy.” Q settled back as both men jumped up to clear some space for their dance off.


End file.
